An Inhumane Adventure
by Snowcakie
Summary: Felicity Cordero is a Texas girl living her life in Texas. The zaragoza circus in Texas for their circus act and doing their thing. Felicity desperately wants to see the circus and on her twelveth birthday she does! Until she leaves at nighttime and an unknown night creature attacks her and cause her to lose her humanity. Horrified, she runs away and rides a train... The zaragoza!


**A/N: **Hi Snowcakie again. Sorry for the long-ass writers block, but I finally gotten this done! Thank you Jesus…I hoped you liked my Oc character's profile! I wanted her to be someone different, no, she doesn't' naturally speak to animals… but eventually, and she hunts animals (mostly deer)…. However, she do like hanging around tamed animals; since they're on the farm she lives on. It starts from birth, I don't really know why but… yeah… ^-^; hope you don't mind.

Then we're going to start when she was born…do a short time skip, and finally be in regular time were Felicity is eleven.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Madagascar nor it's characters except my OC's.

**An Inhumane Adventure**

**Rated T **

**Summary: **Felicity Cordero is a Texas girl living her life in Texas. The zaragoza circus in Texas for their circus act and doing their thing. Felicity desperately wants to see the circus and on her twelfth birthday she does! Until she leaves at nighttime and an unknown night creature attacks her and cause her to lose her humanity. Horrified, she runs away and rides a train... The zaragoza!

**Warning: **Birthing scene coming soon, (not explicit)

**Chapter One: Born at Midnight.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

[Eleven Years Ago . . . ]

It became pitch dark; moonlight brightly lit through the shady grayish clouds that floated lazily in the sky. The area was dead silent, nothing heard, only four owls made the whooing sounds as they stood on top a high oak tree; chatting quietly among eachother…''it's back! After eleven years… i-it's back!'' A brown owl whispered, shivering within her light tan feathers as the other ones shook their heads.

''Malayla, you have been listening to those crows and imbecile bats for too long… you need to get a hold of yourself; it's not real-''

''But it is real! After eleven years of disappearance, the monster returns for its thirst here! I seen it with my own eyes!'' she exclaimed, looking around frantically in fear while her elder, Charles sighed.

''Darling," said Charles, "it is _not_ real, that's a myth and people should know that by now.'' He flapped out his black feathered wings as his ebony eyes scanned the ground for food, while his scavengers were getting irritated by one particular owl.

''But one of the bats told me years ago all the killings-'' She started, but was interrupted by her mother's stern black eyes

''The elder is right," she said, "you have been listening to those foolish bats. The group is tired of your rantings of this 'mystical' being killing humans and drinking _blood_. We barn owls are searching for food and yet you worry about that! We should be hunting, not listening to some folk tale!'' she snapped and flew off within the distance as two others followed her.

Malayla felt upset, no one would ever listen to her! And since she is the youngest, she was also looked down upon. '_No one cares about me; they always think my words are nothing but tales! Why won't they take me seriously?' _She thought furiously, blinking her dark grey eyes and huffed, ''I don't need them! The bats are my friends, why do I even bother with this?'' she thought aloud and folded her wings.

''Malayla, let us go - there is a meal founded up north,'' the elder instructed, spreading out his wings as he was getting ready to fly.

''I don't need your help! I can find my own dinner!''

''Is that quite so?'' he said and looked at her with mild curiosity, and then he laughed. ''Darling don't give me those wretched lies! That's an excuse to meet with the bats! Now…'' he narrowed his eyes and Malayla gulped and stepped away from him, ''you _will_ come with us, or you will not have any dinner tonight. Do you understand?''

Malayla frowned hard, slowly began to glare at the elder bird. Why does she have to take his order? She can find her own damn food! Her words aren't lies, they never were but they won't believe her! Why do she have to deal with this annoyance? ''I fine elder! I can take care of myself! I don't need you or anyone's help! I'm going to leave!'' She snapped, unsure what she's putting herself into…

''Are you sure? Once you leave, then I won't allow you back.'' He explained calmly, noticing her flinch before frowning. ''I don't care.'' She muttered and he sighed, ''fine, suit yourself, I'm leaving but I will not allow you to come with us for dinner- starve for all I care.'' Instantly the elder flew off, leaving the poor owl alone.

Malayla couldn't comprehend what she had just done. '_Oh my god, w-why did I just do that…?_' staring where the elder once stood. The owl screwed up, now she'll have to find food for herself- though, it won't be that hard. The female owl took off the opposite way from her group; heading high through the dark sky as the moonlight beamed down at her. Wind blowing in between her feathers as Malayla soars into the forest, eyes scanning hard to find a suitable meal for her stomach.

It was slightly difficult since she hasn't mastered her hunting skills fully, but right now she wouldn't care too much. Going deeper within the forest, something caught her attention; eyes darting to a small figure that was running away, '_bingo._' She smirked and flew down to her target, a rat. Pushing out her feet with held sharp claws, Malayla grin grew wider as she saw the rodent squealed in fear, and went faster. The owl picked up her pace fast and stuck her claws deep into the back of the rodent's, curling her toes to pick up the rat into the air as it screamed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After eating her meal, Malayla licked her claws and sighed, ''that was a decent meal- I guess, but, where am I going to stay?'' she said out loud as she threw the carcass in a bush. The rat was enough to fill her, though wasn't too sure if it would tomorrow. Not to mention the thought of not going back to her clan became unnerving, '…I don't need them, and I can do this by myself! Yeah…' she took off into the night; flapping her feathered wings as she could find a decent place to stay- the forest appeared too eerie for her, even if the bats lived in a cave.

It seems like a few minutes still in the darkness, but finally when the owl on the verge to give up- there had been some faint of light. Because of her night vision, Malayla used most of her energy to come near the light, growing brighter. Out of the forest and into large masses of pasture, long, tall grass stood up from the ground and there was a wooden fence that embedded horizontally across the land.

The barn owl landed on the fence safely, now noticing there over to her left were a sleek, green tall post light. ''So that what drew me here…'' she mumbled, taking in the scenery. A few miles away from her seem of a house, or maybe a shack- to her estimate would probably be about five feet long and six feet high. Curiosity gotten the best of her, and since she always were sticking into someone's business, couldn't help the feeling. Flying off the fence, she zoomed over quietly to the shack- yes, it was a shack.

The crickets chirped while lightening bugs glowed, it created intriguing scenery for the land but nevermind that- she must check if anyone was lurking inside the shack. Malayla sniffed the air and then her noise crinkled in slight disgust; atmosphere had a scent of… chickens…? A Chicken coop? ''Um, h-hello?'' she said, eyes darting around the area; being cautious for it was silent. Landing on the ground now closer to the shack, and noticed the door crack open.

Gulping, Malayla slid inside the shed, and felt very paranoid. The smell of chickens was full blown to her nostrils and when she analyzed the inside of the shack- it was, to her assumption; a chicken coop. On rows of shelves laid hens; resting in their nests with their little chicks nuzzling beside them and on the bottom shelves were male roosters, they were also in nests; asleep. ''So that's why it was so silent!'' Words slip out of her mouth before she knew it- and because of that, woken up a few chickens.

''Huh? What? W-who goes there!'' A brown hen holding her baby jerked awake at the sound and instantly went on 'mother-hen' mode. Head snapping at every direction for the sound- or intruder, and looked down below at the door to see a figure and her eyes widens, ''INTRUDER!'' she exclaimed repeatedly, waking up others in the process.

Malayla scurried back to the door as the hens where growing frantic, heart thumping heavily in her chest; fear coursing through her body.

''Intruder! There's a stranger here!''

''Someone do something!''

''Don' hurt my baby!''

''W-w-wait! I'm not h-here to harm you!'' Malayla stuttered shaking immensely and then she flew out of the shack. 'Whew, that was a close one!' she thought while flapping her wings to find another decent place to stay.

There was another building, a lot larger than the shack. The owl inspected it and dictated it as a barn, ''this place is a farm, no wonder why with huge masses of land! The chicken coop and now a barn? Of course, why didn't I think of that?'' Flying over the reddish brownish wooden colored stable, Malayla floated herself on top then detected a square cut hole with luminosity glow inside.

She carefully peeped inside the hole to have a better look, 'seems quiet to me! Next time I need to remind myself to stay quiet.' Flew down into the hole and found hay stack on a high level flat and landed on it; snuggling into it. Prickly, yet, it was oddly comfy- enough for her to sleep…

''Ah shoulda knew! What make ya think ah already knew that?'' The tone startled Malayla as she jumped from the sudden sound. Instantly looking below, she saw three horses in separate stalls, ''horses? I didn't knew _they_ where here.'' She whispered and sighed. This place will have to do, for now..-

''C'mon Lill! It's already obvious and you should have known that!''

It seemed like some debate was happening, hmm, interesting…

[11:50 PM…]

Julian rested comfortably next to her husband; black hair tied into a bun to keep away from her slender chocolate face. Long lashes closed shut and lubricated her natural red lips while her hand resting on her large, firm belly and breathed in peacefully from sleep.

It had been night; darkness consumed them both as the only light was a small ashen candle; the little flame flickering while they slept. She shifted for a moment, and then sighed - there was a harsh kick and Julian's coffee eyes snapped open, a small gasp escaped from her lips. ''Darling, you need to calm down… mommy is sleeping," she whispered to her stomach, rubbing over it gently, but the kicking didn't stop from there, only making it worse and Julian wheezed in utter most pain.

Soreness washed over the woman as she tried to ignore it - and felt something leaking between her thighs. Her eyes widen in shock and glimpsed over her sleeping companion.

Groaning as she bent over her stomach, Julian weakly opened her eyes and shook her husband. ''Hototo… baby, wake up!'' she said, her quivering hand reaches to her husband's shoulder; shaking him roughly.

''Hmm...?'' he mumbled a few and shuffled under the covers, still partially asleep. Repeating her actions again, finally, he turned his head slightly, cracking open one hazel eye. ''What is it Julian? Can't you see I am sleeping?'' he muttered tiredly and she frantically shook her head.

It was time . . .

''The baby! Baby is coming…!'' she loudly exclaimed and her husband jolted, eyes broadened as his body shifted towards her.

''Are you sure it is time?'' There was panic edging in his voice and Julian nodded hastily. Hototo shot out of the bed panicking and tried to think. ''W-what should I do!'' he shouted and gripped his raven locks of hair as his wife struggled in the bed.

''Call the doctor! Do something! Don't just _stand there!_'' she yelled and sharply in taking breaths. '_Oh god, oh god, oh my god!' _The information hit him hard. His mind scrambled as Hototo tried to remember what was he doing… oh yeah, the baby! Dashing through the dark to turn on the light, he heard Julian scream in tenderness. Hurriedly patting on the walls and fortunately felt the switch to their room, flicking it and bright light came from the ceiling. Hazel eyes returned back to his large king bed and he almost fainted.

Blood already soaking between the satin silk sheets, turning plaid tan into velvet crimson. Rushing back to her side quickly as possible, Hototo gripped her hand but Julian smacked it away. ''Get our son and call your grandma! Now!'' her brows scrunched together harshly as he shook his head by his mistake.

''Right! Forgot…'' He ran over to a small wooden table where a large white phone laid. Grabbing the telephone, Hototo dialed his father's number, which had taken over two brutal minutes.

''I shall inform the others and quickly be over.'' Over the line was his father; tone was desperate and edgy, yet it was cheerful for his new granddaughter and youngest member of the Cordero family.

''Please hurry, my wife cannot handle pain anymore," he said, glancing back a few times at Julian as she trickled more blood and gripped the sheets tightly.

''I am leaving at once.''

'' _Kwakwha', _father.'' Hototo hung up the phone before a bellowing voice shouted throughout the house. Unfortunately, Hototo's father-in-law couldn't come at the moment since he was other over in Lubbock controlling the police department, but he mentioned he would come over within a few days.

''_HURRY UP!_''

''Okay! Okay!'' He squeaked and went to get his son down the hall.

[11:55 PM…]

Hototo's father was the first one at the door; greeted with long strands of gray hair in a ponytail; his memorizing beam created crinkles across his caramel elderly face and grey eyes full of light and wisdom. He was wearing an azure checkered long sleeve shirt, buttons appearing mismatched and sloppily fastened for he had been in hurry, wrinkly dark blue jeans and black boots.

''Father, you came!'' Hototo quickly pulled his father into a warming embrace which the elder immediately accepted before pulling away.

His father motioned a few members inside the home, and Hototo recognized them instantly. Closing the dark green door, the half Native American hugged his older sister. ''Honovi, thank you for coming…'' he muttered and smiled. Honovi appeared lovely, even though she too was in a rush - her black hair was in a messy bun and she wore a simple carroty blouse and long lavender skirt that reached to her knees. Her sea green eyes stared back into his hazel, a form of connection coming through the contact. Curves were noticed, but yet hidden due to her lilac shawl wrapped around her waist.

''Owi, come now, we must tend to your wife,'' Honovi said, going up the stairs hastily from the distant screams. Hototo nodded and replied, ''Just help Julian, I shall come shortly," before explaining to his father where his son was. ''I put him in the barnyard for he won't hear the screams.'' Another blood curdling screech was heard and the husband winced.

''Yes, I shall tend to him while grandmother helps deliver.''

''Grandma is here?'' His attention withdrew away from his father to his grandmother, and felt all the negative emotions disappeared. Yes, there was his grandmother, Kele Cordero, standing at the door with that all too familiar face. Her long pasty hair was in a ponytail, her spring green eyes filled with understanding and nurturance had melted his heart, bringing him into an excited state. Hototo rushed over to his grandmother and held her while she patted his back, old blue long chemise draped over her, and she smiled.

The grandmother pushed her grandson away. ''Let us go to your wife," she said and Hototo quickly nodded. Helping his grandmother up the stairs, the screams were getting more excruciating to withstand. Finally they made it to the room.

Honovi already had a wet towel draped across Julian's sweaty forehead, and was positioning her for a proper birthing. Hototo gulped, pupils dilating as the Native American began to tremble. '_Stay calm…'_ he thought. '_I've done this before… I can do it again.' _Going over to his wife, he grabbed her hand - which she gripped tightly and he let out a yelp in pain. Kele sat down on a wooden stool, in between Julian's legs.

''Take a deep breath Julian… and when I say push; you push… is that alright?'' Kele instructed and the black woman nodded hastily, panting heavily, soreness very much _overbearing_. Taking in a deep breath, Julian waited until the female elder gave the order…

''One…two…three…push!'' Kele said and the woman agonizingly pushed with most of her strength and yelled in absolute anguish.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

[11:57 PM]

Cheveyo walked away from his son's home, grasping the door and twisted it open. Pulling the door back, he quickly went outside, closing the door afterwards, and strolled through the tall, sharp grass. It was dark, he couldn't exactly see anything, yet the elder scanned around the large archers of land that consumed him. Chirps of invisible crickets, small glows of lightening bugs and dainty whispers of pasture became a silent comfort to him as he stopped to reminisce about the memorable days his son used to live as a child.

The lands have been here for many years, and hopefully, many years to come for his grand and great grandchildren.

Even though grandfather's sight was old, his memory would always be fresh. Smiling, Cheveyo continued walking to the barn. Closer the elder went, he finally had reached the place as he saw its large wooden door crack open. Going inside to still find that old, rusty, wooden smell lingering inside and golden yellow hay laying everywhere, the elder chuckled. It seemed that Hototo too- kept that habit of unorganization.

''Donavan, child, where are you?'' Cheveyo said as he took slow steps and gazes around the barn. It had been so long since he had been around the barn.

''Right here grandpa!'' Suddenly, Donavan jumped out- hidden behind a stack of hay and with a "Boo!" he made a frightening pose. Startled, Grandpa took a few steps back and blinked in surprise… now realizing it was Donavan, he stared at the child before chuckling. ''I see… trying to be like kachina spirit doll eh?'' He propped a hand on his hip before going over to his grandchild.

Three horses stood separately in their metal stalls as they watch two humans talk about Donavon's soon-to-be-present-sister, whispering quietly among each other.

''I heard that the mother is in labor right now,'' Polka whispered to Joey, flicking her long ivory tail. Her white soft coat had brown patches among her midsection and lower limbs, the tips of her ears white. The horse's brown eyes stared back at her friend Joey's blue ones.

''Huh, is that right? Wonder what's going to be her name,'' he replied with a thoughtful expression, twitching his black ears.

''Ooh! Then she'd pet us, an' give us treats! Things like tat!'' The horses looked over to the one on their right, an Arabian horse breed. She had a shiny golden yellow coat, olive colored eyes, and finely chiseled bone structure. She shook her short white mane as she grinned in excitement. ''She'd give us rides . . .''

''Lilly, the baby isn't even out yet!'' Joey said as he rolled his eyes, snorting while Lilly stuck out her tongue.

''Yah!" said Lilly. "But… when she grown! Duh!''

''Whatever…''

''Shh! Be quiet guys! I think the humans are talking,'' Polka intervened, cutting them off with the firm look in her eyes and they remained silent.

Cheveyo was sitting on a stack of thick hay with his long legs hanging; holding a young boy that appeared no older than six. The young child had dark brown skin and chocolate eyes, inherited from his mother, and the silky ebony short hair of his father. Wearing a red checkered shirt with overalls sitting on his lap, Donavon blinked in confusion as he tried to comprehend what his grandfather was trying to say. ''So, I ain't gonna see…? Why?'' he asked and his grandfather sighed.

''It's rather complex to explain, but you'll know when you get older.''

''Oh, uh, kay… Um, grandpa? I know I shouldn' talk about it anymore, but… why I couldn' just have a brother instead?'' Donavon asked and frowned; pouting as he folded his arms an irritation. Ever since his parents told him he'll soon be a big brother, Donavon was pretty eager- that is, until the day he found out his baby sibling was a _girl_. Pretty much that ruined his eagerness.

It's not like he hates girls, except they have cooties, but, his was rather disappointed that the baby wasn't a boy. There could have been so many things he could do if the baby had been a boy, his _brother_; they could play boy games instead of some stupid tea-party or some dumb _dress-up!_ Then little girls are nothing but spoiled brats who just whines about what they want or something like that. Most of his friends have brothers, why couldn't he have one? It would have been so cool if he had a brother compared to a sister! And the ones that have a little sister is too annoying for him; crying over dumb things.

Then she would be too girly for him…blah! Disgusting cooties, and she would torture him with pink and girl stuff- Donavan's internal rant was cut off with his grandfather giving him an unsettling glower. The child cringed at the expression and unfolded his arms, looking away from his grandfather. ''now Donavan, we have already talked about this…it wasn't our choice to decided if the baby should have been a boy or girl, it was appointed to be this way. I'm sorry that you didn't get your wish for a brother but it still wonderful the you have a sibling, but you're acting a bit selfish because you didn't get your way.''

''I _know_ grandpa, but-''

''But _nothing_, be happy that you are the older brother. Don't think it's the worst thing ever because she is a female, there are girls out that are good siblings. You are having a sister and nothing you could do about it- conversation is over.''

''But…!''

''Conversation is _**over**_.'' Donovan jumped in fear as the elder scowled an irritation. Finally giving up, the boy sighed and moved away from his grandfather; walking to one of the horses stalls and unlatched the chains from the stall. Joey noticed Donavon at his stall and smiled, ''I guess he likes hanging around boys more than girls.'' he smirked as the child opened the stall. The other female horses rolled their eyes at the tactic, ''well obviously you heard that Donavan distaste females.''

''Then that makes him like, gay, right?'' Joey replied, and then laughed as his female friends gawked at him. ''He's only a child Joey! He doesn't know what that even means yet!'' Shouted Polka, only for Joey to snort, ''I _know_ that! I was just playing, geeze! But then again, you probably don't know that- cause, he really could be gay.'' The females both shot him an angry glare.

''don't cha talk about mah sugarcube Donavan, you know how sen-sa-tive he is!'' Lilly said, and gritted her teeth. Joey sometimes had this thing for making fun of people and animals, that not superior to his own, 'that rude stallion! Makin' fun of poor innocent Donny, that no good ol' rascal!'

''Come on horsey, I just wanna pet you!'' Donavan said as his hand reached for Joey's muzzle, ''what are you doing child?'' Cheveyo asked, walking to his grandson, ''I'm just going brush Joey.'' And Joey's face lit up with enthusiasm and his grandpa chuckled. ''Neigh!'' Heard to the human ear, but in actually what Joey saying was...

''Yup, he must seriously like being around boys.''

''Quit making fun of him!'' Polka and Lilly exclaimed in unison, glared harshly at their friend and if looks could kill, Joey would have already been brutally murdered. ''Alright, alright, I'll stop.'' He muttered while trotting out of his stall near the humans. Joey was careful not to trample the child, moving slowly into the center of the barn…''Kay horsey, I am gonna get the brush.'' Donavan said and ran back into the stall to bring out a large grooming brush in his hand.

The child went back to the black coated horse and glaze the brush over the coat, ''ya so much betta then those gals.'' He commented before gulping as grandfather shot him a fierce look, ''but, uh, girlies are good too.'' He quickly said before sliding the brush back to the same spot again. The female horses gawked at the child before scowling at him, ''oh I just _know_ mah sugar didn' jus' dish us for bein' girls now did he?'' Lilly snapped, staring at the back of Donavan's head, wishing to give him a good lick.

''Eh, what can I say? The kid loves me.'' Joey said as he laughed while Donavan snuggled into his abdomen. ''Prick,'' Polka muttered and turned her head.

[11:59 PM]

''One more push, the baby is almost here,'' Kele said, looking at the sweaty, drained woman.

Julian became extremely tired, ready to pass out. The woman knew she had to use her energy once more, but she wasn't sure because of… spasms, tiredness, and … well, she was in agonizing pain. She weakly gazed over to her husband and he smiled, giving her hand a squeeze for boost. She could do this, done it before, can do it again. Blowing out a shaky breath, scrunching her brows together, she pushed hard with everything she had.

Pushing hard, straining….

[July 15th 12:00 AM]

Then instantly, there had been a high shrilling cry.

''It's a healthy female!'' the Native old grandmother exclaimed, holding up a bloody baby girl. Honovi quickly grabbed a towel and went to her mother, cleaning up the newborn infant. Hototo looked over to his wife for a moment with the biggest smile he ever had, bending over and kissing her forehead.

''Julian, darling, thank you for putting so much effort," he said

She returned with a frail grin, gradually closing her eyes to rest exhaustedly on the soft pillows.

Hototo stood up and walked to the crying baby, who wrapped up in a warm bundle of wool. After his mother and sister finished cleaning up the baby, they all studied her. She looked absolutely _beautiful_.

''Hello my beauty, you look absolutely stunning, like your mother,'' he cooed, a finger wiggling in her small hand.

She inherited her mother's brown caramel skin, a red flush across her cheeks. Eyes closed tight and tears flowed down her round, flushy cheeks, enough to pinch, the bundle covered the rest of her small, frail body.

This beautiful newborn was _his _daughter, his child, child of the Cordero family. Holding her close, Hototo looked up and beamed in utter most joy. ''Honovi, tell father and Donavon my daughter is here!'' A hearty laughed escaped from Hototo as he held the infant tighter. Honovi stared at the baby with a genuine smile, going- no, rushing - down the stairs out the door.

It had taken about two minutes but alas, she had made it to the stable. Pushing open the door, she found Donavan brushing up one of his horses while her father stood next beside him; rather observing the child take slow strokes on the horse. Honovi coughed a few times, gaining attention to both her father and her nephew as they turned around surprised.

''Yes, Honovi?'' Cheveyo said and blinked as she panted softly.

''She's healthy, father.'' Honovi breathed out, grinning as she watched his eyes widens. The grandfather immediately grabbed Donavan's arm and pulled the child to him, ''come Donavan, now isn't not the time to tend to the horse, let us go.'' Donavan accidentally dropped the brush as they humans ran out of the stable.

The animals were left alone once again.

A gasp escaped from Lilly's lips as her eyes darted to her own lock that kept the metal stall still. Hearing that the baby hear brought excitement to the horse and she just had to see it! But, since she's lock in her own stall it'll be difficult… ''Joey!'' She said, catching his attention as he turned towards her, ''yeah?'' he said, blinking in curiosity.

''Can ya help mah git' outta this stall?'' She asked while both Polka and Joey blinked in confusion, ''um, well, I don't know… I guess, why?'' He replied slowly, almost narrowing his eyes at her request- possibly assume the worst.

''Ah wanna see the baby.'' They stared at Lilly as if she turned crazy, ''are you nuts!'' Joey exclaimed, gawking at her bizarre idea to see the baby- when there is obviously humans lurking around. ''You know humans would surround the little thing-''

''But ah wanna see her! Will be jus' right quick!'' She pleaded and he glared daggers at her, then he huffed, ''then what do I get in return?'' he asked, ''uh, well, I think I could find some salty square cubes for ya- saw wher' Donavan stored them.'' Lilly grinned as he raised one eyebrow in questioning. She knew Joey was a sucker for salt squares and would do anything just to have a hold em', ''alright deal-''

''Oh wait a second! She's not going without me!'' Polka intervened, staring at both Lilly and Joey as he sighed, ''if Lilly sees, then I going to see as well.''

''Fine.'' Joey mumbled, and moved to the Arabian horse's stall. 'Wonder how you unhook this latch.' he groan internally as he noticed the complexity to the stall latch. Moving his white colored hoof, Joey pushed up the metal bar that was against the opening lock and moved it out of the way. Now there was a key hole to the lock and he frowned, ''you need a key to unlock the stall- and I don't know where it is.''

''Aww….'' Lilly eyes casted down onto the ground, upset. The horse desperately wanted to see the baby, though now she-

''Um, I think I could help.'' The horses grew alert at someone speaking, voices weren't clearly theirs. Joey glanced in all directions, trying to find whom was the stranger- ''who are you?'' he said, growing paranoid and protective over his friends, ''up here.'' All eyes casted on the highest flat above them and saw a brown owl with highlighted feathers, black eyes and grayish yellowish beak.

Malayla stood awkward near the edge of the flat as the horses stared at her, shuffling in her own feathers. ''It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I just… overheard you guys talking-''

''So you where listening to our conversation?''

''Y-yeah… um, sorry, I just wanted a place to stay and…I found this place after leaving the chicken coop, then I heard you guys talking so, I became nosy…and then you mentioned about the stall lock…- um, sorry.'' They stared at her for a moment before Lilly smiled, ''that's okay darlin'! Ah know ya must be tired an' all-''

''I think I could help you guys with your stall problem.'' Malayla quickly said, cutting the horse off- which was rude, though Lilly ignored as her eyes broaden and heart skipped a beat. ''Ya think so? Because we don' have the key!'' ''Um, I think so… let me check.'' Flying down where all the hay laid, sprawled everywhere, the owl was next to Joey's hoofs as she studied Lilly's lock.

Polka watched her every move; analyzing the bird's eyes that were studying the lock. The owl flew up to the lock and with her claws, stuck one of them inside the metal lock the firmly closed the stall. 'Hm… seems I could feel the latch.' Narrowing her eyes in thought while the other horses were dependent upon her to unlock the stall, twist the latch inside.

_Shuffle, clink! Shuffle… scratch. _

…_Clink, shuffle. _

…_Click._

The stall slightly opened and Lilly squealed for joy. ''Ya did it! Thank ya so much!'' Malayla moved out of the way when the female horse thrust out of the stall with a beam on her face, ''now let's git Polka-''

''Who?'' The owl asked in confusion and Lilly motion her muzzle to the white horse with patches, ''my name is Polka.'' The white horse introduced herself as they came closer to her stall, ''that person you're riding on is Lilly, the one next beside her is Joey and I'm Polka.'' She explained and Malayla nodded, now flying over to Polka's stall and began to unlock hers.

It taken about a few second before the stall unlatched and Polka smiled, ''thanks for help.'' ''it's no problem.'' The owl waved a feather, a flush on her cheeks for receiving so much gratitude. ''Hurry up guys! I wanna see her!'' Lilly exclaimed, trotting to the exit of the barn with Joey and Polka behind the lead. The owl stood on Polka's back as she went with her friends; cautious of her surroundings, looking sideways to check for any prowling humans.

''Sorry to be rude but why did you come here anyway?'' Polka said as galloped through the fields and Malayla sighed, ''it's kind of personal…''

''Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.'' She hastily replied with a frown on her face, ''no, it's okay! I shouldn't have been listening to your interesting conversation.'' Malayla said and the horse shook her head, ''without you listening, then you would have never gotten the stall open. We are very grateful for that, thank you.'' The owl blushed, thankful that it was dark for no one to see.

'That's the first time anyone has thanked me before…' Seeing a house that wasn't exactly big, nor small, light flickered on the top right as the horses gotten close to the home. ''Now what?'' Joey said and Polka stop dead in her tracks. The lighted window was four feet higher than their necks to reach, ''darn it! If ther' was some way to see!'' Lilly exclaimed and stomped on the ground with her hoof, huffing with an attitude. Polka frowned for a moment then scanned around for something to use yet it was too dark.

''Maybe we could use that big hay stack over there.'' Malayla pointed to her far right while others tried to see, ''where? I can't see it!''

''Wait there guys, I'm going to let uh…-''

''Malayla.''

''Oh, okay, Malayla guide me.'' Polka said, turning her head back to look at the owl, ''right?'' ''yup, I see it, probably tall enough to help out a few inches.'' The owl directed the white horse to the large hay stack and the horse began to push the horse over to her friends. ''Um, guys, I need a little help.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the news Honovi, along with her father, led Donavan into the room carefully. Treading behind them, the young Native peeked behind his aunt's shawl and his eyes gazed up in curiosity. Seeing the small bundle, Donavan blinked and blinked again. ''Um, wher' is she pa?'' he asked, scratching his head in confusion. He couldn't understand why his pa was holding something so _small_ - what was it suppose to be?

The father chuckled and walked toward his son, smiling. "She is right here son.'' He lowered the infant carefully for the boy to see.

Donavan peered at the baby, who made a few gibberish noises and he smiled. ''…She's, okay, I guess.'' He stuck out his index finger near the baby's hand. Wiggling inside the tiny, clammy palm then yelped as a firm grip came afterwards from the infant.

Cheveyo observed all of this with warmth in his heart. Memories to be made and more to keep, it was something to be cherished.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After an hour or two of the family admiring the infant and passing her around like a hot potato, Mother woke up with people around her in chairs in the bedroom. Cheveyo sat in a large wooden chair, Donavan resting on his lap, while Kele and Honovi brought other chairs from the living room. Julian fluttered her eyes open and mutters a few incoherent words. ''Where's my baby…?'' the woman manage to choke out, then to notice her newborn was lying on her chest. Tears blurred her vision and she sniffed and slowly caresses her daughter's cheek. ''My beautiful baby,'' Julian whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

''Ma, whadda we gonna name her?'' Donavan asked, slipping off his grandfather's lap to stride over next to his mother. His mother stared in thought for a moment, and then she looked up sighing. ''I don't know at the moment, any suggestions?'' Julian gazed at her husband, who was thinking as well.

''How about Tekani-''

''No, I will not have my daughter being subjected to some Native name I do not even understand about!'' she said, cutting Hototo off with a glare.

He frowned. ''But Julian, you know for our tradition is to have a Hopi name that means well-''

''I'm sorry Hototo, but I can't allow you to name our daughter's first name that.'' She scowled in disapproval before smiling. ''But a Native middle name is accepted.'' Hototo dramatically sighed in disappointment before the thought dispersed, now was not the time to complain. It had taken a few good minutes for the infant to fit with a proper name.

''Kelly?''

''No, it doesn't fit her," Julian replied with a frown.

''How about Abby instead? It sounds like a good name.''

''No.''

''Maybe Sarah would be a good name, how about it love?'' Hototo grimaced and shook his head. None of these names seemed to fit the child, throughout a total of seven names none seemed to be perfect.

''Julian, my daughter, why not find a name that would do well with her future?'' Cheveyo said, his hands folded on his lap calmly.

Julian took his suggestion in consideration, she did want a decent name for her daughter, but nothing could form. Maybe her mother's name could fit the child. '_Hmm, Felicity was my mother's name, it did well for her.'_

''Felicity,'' Julian stated, staring at the now opened eyes from the infant - hazel eyes inherited from her husband, blinking from the bright light and Julian smiled. ''Felicity is the perfect name.''

Everyone stared at her in surprise. ''Felicity? Of all things…'' Hototo shook his head as he muttered, ''Then what should be her middle name?''

''Kachina, that should be her middle name,'' Kele said and stood up gradually, going over near her granddaughter-in-law side to stroke Felicity's head. ''It means sacred spirit dancer, and in my heart… something tells me that a lot will come from this child.'' She chuckled softly as Felicity cooed.

''Felicity Kachina Cordero… interesting name,'' said Honovi.

The infant lovely eyes gazes at all the people hovering over her, wondering who these people were. Julian held her hand. "Hello, Felicity… this is your mommy, and that over there is your daddy.'' The baby stared.

Many things were yet to come for the child…..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''Aww! Ain't she the cutest thang in the world?'' Lilly squealed as she peered at the baby, with Polka next beside her, ''of course, very beautiful indeed.'' ''ah can't wait for her ta grow up! Then she'd be even _more _pretty! An' then she could ride on a pretty horse, like me!''

''You girl are just flabbergasting over this baby, c'mon, Felicity is okay looking bu-'' Joey stopped dead sentence with them giving him a murderous look and he shrunk a bit in fear, ''nevermind.''

Malayla on the other hand, paled when she noticed the full moon at midnight then turned back to the baby, '_the curse… the bats said that… the monster did its massive killings each eleven years, then disappears without a trace. I saw what that monster did to that innocent human… drank all her blood and impaled her; body hidden underneath the river. No one would believe me, no matter what I tell them… I'm not sure if it's true, but the crows mention something about if a human is born at midnight and is bitten on the same night they were born… then turn…. …maybe the elder is right, I may have been listening too much to them.' _Shaking her head, the owl smiled, ''she is very beautiful, and I hope the future may go well with her.''

''Now that you finally gotten your chance to see the baby. Um, how do we get down?'' Joey asked and the horses gulped, ''I guess it's one step at a time…''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Whew! I'm finally done with chapter one! I give thanks to **EsmeAmelia **for Beta-Reading my story and for the tips! :))

-Meanings-

_Kwakwha' _– Thank you

_Owi _– Yes

_Cheveyo _- Spirit warrior

_Honovi_ - Strong deer

_Kele _– Sparrow

Till next time :)


End file.
